Life of a teenager in Boarding School
by Pure Gene Clato
Summary: Clove moves to an Arts boarding school. Where she meets, Annie, Finnick, and Cato, and a bit more of the gang later on. This is the crazy life or a teenage girl, and all she wants is a boy to love. Has she found him? Modern day AU. Clato/ Fannie
1. New beginings

Hi!** So I decided to write a fanfiction, and here I am. So, I guess here we go. I think that I will start the beginning of each chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own the Hunger Games or anything that I talk about that people own****_._**

_Raise a glass, 'cause I'm not done saying it._

_They all wanna get rough, get away with it._

_Let 'em talk 'cause we're dancing in this world alone, world alone, we're all alone._

I drop my last bag down on to the floor. Happy that I was finally unloading the car, I could finally star to unwind in my new dorm room. It was my first room at a new school. An arts school to be exact. Boarding school isn't that big of deal for me, I never really saw my parents to often anyway; they were always off on business somewhere. They were most likely trying to avoid me, but I don't really care about them. I know that I was put on this earth to do one thing, and that one thing is to write.

I started putting the sheets on my bed when a girl starts lugging her things next to the other bed in my room; she looks at me in smiles, "Hey." She said, sound exasperated.

"Hi." I laughed a little, "Need some help with your bag there?" I shoot her a grin, she was small, and it looked funny when she dragged the bags into the room.

"Yes!" she laughed, and heaved her bag another foot. I walked over, and grabbed onto her ginormous duffel bag, helping her pull it towards her bed.

We finally got it to her bed, and she sighed from relief, "Thanks." She moved some hair across her face, "I'm Annie."

I chuckled, "Clove, Clove Calloway." I looked at her one single bag, "Do you have any more bags?" I raised an eyebrow.

She bit her lip and nodded, "Would you mind helping me?"

"Not at all." I flashed her a friendly smile, and we walked out the dorm door and out to her car. We talked on our way out, getting to know each other better. She was really nice, and I think she is new here as well, so at least I will have one person to talk to before I make any friends.

She had two more duffel bags, the same size as the first, my eyes widened, "You have two more of the monsters," I looked around through her car, "And two smaller suitcases!" I exclaim.

"We need some muscle." She puts her hand on her hip and looks around the parking lot, she spots two large guys, and they both look really strong. One with cooper colored hair, and the other with very nice blonde looking hair.

"Hey!" she cupped her hands over her mouth and yelled over to them, and they looked over at her, "Yeah, you two attractive ones! Can you come help us for a second?"

The one with the cooper hair, looked over at his blonde haired friend and shrugged, and they walked on over to us.

Annie grinned at me; it seems as if she is very outgoing. She just yelled at them, and told them that they were attractive; I would never have done it. I like her spark, I like her fire.

They walked over to us, and the cooper haired one spoke to her, "What do you need help with?"

She smiled and moved her hair out of her face once again, "Can you help us with my bags, we can't lift them very well." She laughed.

He gave her a dazzling smile, "Sure. We never mind helping pretty girls with their bags do we, Cato?" he elbowed his friend; apparently his name is Cato in the ribs. He just smiled a little and nodded.

They reached into the back of Annie's SUV and easily swung the duffel bags on their backs. I laughed, "It took both of us just to push those across the floor."

Cato gave her a big old grin, "Then you should really start lifting, you're quite small he teased."

"Hey, I am just short!" I defended, "And I write not play sports."

"I can tell." He laughed, "I'm Cato." He said, as I grabbed out a suitcase. He gestured his head to the other boy, who was talking to Annie, "And that's Finnick."

"Well, I am very pleased to meet you. I'm Clove." I chuckled a little, walking with him as I held one of the smaller bags in my hand, "I'll show you the way to our dorm."

He smiled at me, "Good, because I think that they are back there flirting." He looked back, at Annie and Finnick practically undressing each other with their eyes.

I laughed really loud, "Oh my god. They so like each other and they have only known each other for a few minutes."

"It's called love at first sight!" he reminded me.

"Oh you believe in that?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

He shrugged, "Not really. It's like judging someone only by their looks, which I find insulting and revolting."

"I think that we are going to be good friends." I nodded, "Because that is exactly how I feel about it. I mean you are just making a snap judgment that could affect you for the rest of your life and would you do that?"

He shook his head, "I don't know. But I know that it's a dumbass move."

I took the right turns on the hallway, so that we were heading towards our dorm, "So, I am here for writing, what are you in this magical school for?" I question.

"Well, I am here for two things really." He shrugged, "I am here to play lacrosse, and writing."

"Another writer?" I grinned, "Nice to see someone else who appreciates it for what it is. I get told that it's not an art form a lot."

He sighed, "Yeah, I know. I get that a lot too. I think its total bullshit when people say-"

I cut him off by stopping in front of our dorm door, and I open it up, I turn to head in, "As you were saying?"

"Oh, yeah, I think its bullshit that people say that, it takes lots of talent to work out a masterpiece that is a novel. They take years of hard work, and not everybody has the skill of writing a good paper. It really is a gift to be able to do it." He says, dropping the big duffel bag next to the others, "Also, our dorm is the one next door." He points to the wall next of my bed, they are the dorm on the right of us.

I smile at him, "Really?" he nods, "God, at least we know somebody who's dorm is close to ours."

Annie and Finnick then rush in, and drop their bags, Annie looks at us and says, "We're going to get food, be back later."

She then left, slamming the door in the process, I'm sure it was an accident.

Cato laughed, "And I think that they will like being next to each other at night."

**Update coming soon!** **Also, shout out to anyone who knows what my name means, leave your guess in a review (With your opinion of the chapter!)**


	2. Trucks, Nicknames, First sight

**New chapter guys!**

_I'm sick of words that hang above my head  
What about the kid? It's time the kid got free._

Soon after Annie and Finnick left the room, we decided that it would be a good idea to look and see what's around the campus. We walked and looked around at the school buildings for a few hours. Figuring out where our classes will be. He's in my play writing class, and my creative writing classes. I can't wait until they actually start, it's the beginning of the my dreams, and they will come true.

We got really really bored of looking at boring old school buildings, so Cato decided that we were going to go into town. We are in St. Collins Colorado, so there are a lot of shopping and places to vist when you get to the heart of the squares.

"Come on." he smiled, "We'll go in my truck."

I laughed and followed him, "You have a truck?"

"No!" he defended, "It's a pick up truck! And I use it to pick up chicks.. so you are jealous." he chuckled.

I laughed really loud, and few people who were outside gave me a weird look, but I don't care. "Oh my god, I am just so jealous, Cato. I just wish that someday you would let me ride in your magical girl picking up truck!" I clap my hands together, sarcastically.

"Oh, ha ha ha, Clo." he teased. Clo? Where did that come from, I hate nicknames

I frowned at him, "I hate nicknames." I crossed my arms.

He tickled my side, and I let out a squeel, "Don't like them huh? That's to bad, because it's cute!" he laughed, grinning down at me.

"Cute?" now it was my turn to laugh, "I am not cute, I am anything but cute."

"I wouldn't say that, because I think that you are very cute." he smiled shyly.

I blushed a little, "Well, thanks." he's one of the only boy's that has said that to me, the only other one was my ex boyfriend, Marvel. He's such a douche, he cheated on me and got mad at me because I wouldn't sleep with him.

"You're very welcome." he grinned laughing, why'd he have to be so cute? I stop myself, Cato's just a friend. I only need a friend right now. I need to focus on my writing, not him. I need to stop.

"Well? Are we going or not?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Oh yeah!" he said, finally remembering that we were going to go into the downtown, "Come on." he waved me forward, and we walked toward his truck.

"What do you think Annie and Finnick are doing right now?" I asked, smiling to myself thinking about the two love birds.

"Probably making out somewhere." he chuckled, jingling his keys in his hand.

"You're probably right." I laughed, "I just met the both of them, but it seems like something Annie might do. She's pretty out going, and she obviously has no problem getting what she wants."

"Gets what she wants?" he repeated.

"Yeah, I mean, she got you and Finnick to come help us with her bags, and she had no problem getting you guys to help. Finnick was like putty in her hands."

"He's not usually like that, actually. I've known him since as long as I can remember, he's a nice guy and loves to help people, but he just liked Annie the instant he saw her. It was like love at first sight."

I shook my head, "Love at first sight is bullshit."

He frowned and looked at me, "Why do you say that?" he unlocked his truck, we were a mere few feet away.

I opened the door to the passenger side, "Because, you can't love somebody because of pure looks. You have to get to know someone, know what they are like on the inside before you love them. Love at first sight is dumb, because I don't know if you're like a serial killer and then I see you, and BOOM I love you. No, that's not how it works. You find what's deep inside, their hopes, and their dreams, then you know that you love them." I explained, as he backed out of the parking lot

"I guess you're right. I mean all of the points you made are valid, but it's not solely on looks, it's how you see them standing, laughing, or smiling. Those are the things you can judge, it's not much to go by, but it's something." he shrugged.

"Well, that's a very legit thing you got there, but everyone laughs and everybody smiles." I commented.

"Had to ruin it, didn't you, Clo?

I groaned, "No nickname!" I begged.

"No, it's fun to mess with you, why would I stop now? I've invested a whole day AND luggage carrying to annoy you, so I am going to get what I can out of it.

I rolled my eyes, laughing, "Whatever you say, Cato."

He laughed, and put on the radio, "I love this song!" he turned it up, the song that was on was Break Down The Walls by Fitz and the Tantrums.

I smiled, as he began to sing along, off key. He was obviously tone deaf, but he didn't care at all. I laughed loudly, enjoying this wonderful sight I have. He sure is an interesting person I hope that I can get closer with him, he's just so weird, and funny, and obnoxious, and cute, and adorable. UGH. I've got to stop this, I can't have these kinds of feelings for him. He'll do the exact same thing he did. I can't go through that again. I just have to try to ignore it, and study really hard. God. This is going to be hard.

**I am thinking about changing the name! Any suggestions? Also, nobody has guessed my name yet. Here's a way too look at it. *Take away the Clato* And it's from Allegiant, if you have read it, What does pure genes mean?**


	3. Downtown

**Hi! So, I got somebody asking if there would be more Fannie, and yes there will be, and I will put in some just for you!  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games, in any way shape or form.**

Annie's POV: Finnick is so cute, I am so glad my parents forced me to go to this school. I mean, who knew that I'd find an insanely hot boy like this here? I just hope that my anxiety stays in control. He would drop me so fast if I had an attack in front of him. His room is right next to mine, so I will be able to see him all the time. ANd if Clove doesn't like it when we hang out here than she can go hang with Cato his room. I have a feeling those two are really going to hit it off.

I really like Clove, I thought I was going to end up with some weirdo for a roommate, and I found what I think could turn into a friend. She's really cute, and from what I can tell smart. She said she is hear t take lots of writing classes. So she is obviously good with English, and grammar, and reading, which helps to higher and IQ obviously. Cato seems like a good guy too. It was nice of him to help Clove and I carry my very heavy luggage in.

I'm excited to be able to take the science classes that I have always craved, and there is swimming too of course. Finnick swims too, he told me that last year he got third in state in Montana where he's from. I myself and from the great state of New Hampshire, it is a big change being here, because of the bigger town that I am in. I think I like all the hustle and bustle of having the city at my fingertips. All the shopping, and restaurants, and all the options I will have.

This year is going to be amazing, I know it will.

Clove's POV: Cato and I pull up into the downtown of Saint Collins at exactly 4. Luckily I had brought my purse, so I could buy stuff if I wanted. I have a feeling I will be coming down here a lot to shop and do stuff when I have a writers block. That's what I use to do at home any way. That and listen to some good music of course.

I grin at Cato and hop out of his "girl picking up truck", "It's beautiful here." I comment looking down the street, with trees and grass scatter in lots of places, it may be a city, bit it sure is a c8ty with a lot of green space. I really like that, it makes it a wide open place, with everything I want in it.

"It sure is, I bet it's going to look even better once the leaves start to change." Cato said looking around the city from the side walk we parked next to.

"I can't wait for that!" I smile up at him, and look around at all of the local boutiques, "So where to first?"

"Well, I think that there is an art show a couple blocks away, do you want to go check it out?"

"Sure." I nod, "I would love too. Lead the way."

He smiles a me, and lets out a low chuckle, "I will." he then began to walk towards another street, anf I follow suit. Keeping my pace the same as his. He grins down at me, and I up at him.

"So when did you start going to school here?" I ask, wanting to spark up w new conversation, I like to talk with him. I like it a lot.

"Uh, I started here last year as a softmore, and obviously now I am a junior." he swayed his arms as he walked, like he had a bounce in his step. He seemed like a happy guy. "Is this your first year here?"

"Yeah, I had wanted to go to this school since I was a freshmen, but my family couldn't afford it. I entered my writing for the writing scholarship, and I got it, so here I am." I shrug.

"Well, you must be a very good writer. That's a hard scholarship to get." he nodded, his family must be pretty rich, it was expensive to go to school where they went.

I let out a light, shrill laugh, "Yeah? Well, thanks."

"You're welcome." he grinned, the sun light lit up his face, it made him look even more handsome than he already is. "Since it's your first year, I can show you the ropes and stuff, like walk you to class, and show you the lunch lines, and show you were to sit, and sit by you." he rambled on quickly, he sounded a bit nervous. "I mean only if you want me to."

I put my hand on his arm and smiled, "I'd like that. Thank you. It's nice to have somebody do that for you when you're new. And I am sure that Annie and Finnick will be helping each other. I think that it's her first year here too." I nod.

He laughed, "I'm sure it is, because if it wasn't, her and Finnick would already be together. Though they will probably be together by the end of the night."

I nodded, as we came up to the big art show in a little town square, it was just a big green area surrounded by shops. "Wow, this is a great area. Look at all the shops!" I squeal excitedly.

He laughed, a good hearty laugh that sounded like it came from deep inside of his chest. "So I think you like shopping." he grinned, looking down ag me because I am so short.

"How'd you know?" I ask placing a hand on my hip. I smiled, because I just couldn't help it. When I looked up at him the sun got in my eyes, causing me to squint so it wouldn't hurt as much. So I took my bag off my shoulder and pulled out my sunglasses and slipped them on.

"Maybe because you freaked out about the shops in the square." he looked over my face, "Hmm, I like those glasses."

"Yeah?" I grinned, now I could clearly look up at him, "Maybe we could find you a pair of sunglasses while we're out here. I think a pair of aviators might do you some justice."

"Hmm, you think so? Well, we'll see. I could use a good pair of sunglasses." he started to walk towards some of the tents set out for the art show, "Come on let's go take a look around." and he waved me to start walking with him.

I quickly walked the 20 feet to catch up with him, "You like art?" I asked, tilting my head up to him.

"Yeah of course I do. Don't get me wrong I love words, but I think that art I an unspoken beauty to it." He said as we aproached a beautifully crafted abstract painting.

"That's a beautiful thought." I softy said. Looking over, the red, orange, and pink paining of swirls and random shapes.  
We walked over to the sculpture in the middle of the square, we were gong to the shops nearby, but Cato saw the big metal structure and had to go see it. We walked over to it, and he stared at it in awe.

"It magnificent, isn't it?" he grinned, his fingers lightly tracing on of the bending of one of the arches of the sculpture.

"Definitely, I always wonder how they make things like this." I say as I stare up at it.

"Well, they sure do have a lot of talent." he looked down at me and grinned, "We should take a picture next to it." he comment pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Alright, lets take a picture!" I smile, Cato goes up and gives the his phone to s guy walking by and walks back over to me, and wrap and arms around my waist, and I wrap one around him. I grin at the camera and so does Cato. I know that picture is going to turn out good, its a beautiful day with good light. The guy gives the camera back and we look at the picture, and it was a good picture of us both.

After we walked over to one of the boutiques, and went inside, it had small nick knacks. There were a few dresses and shirts and stuff too. But a lot of journals and bags and jewelry. Also funny gag gifts and stuff, which is what Cato went to look at. I picked through the journals, no matter how many I own, I just can't get enough of them. I like to write in them sometimes. Random thoughts, and poems. I am sifting through the different ones when Cato comes up behind me, "Do you like these?" he asks, looking down at my hands, in my hands I grasp with starry night on the cover.

"Yeah." I say quietly, "I like to have lots of notebooks."

He smiles softly at me, and I look up at him for a second, "You like the one with starry night a lot, don't you?" he raises an eyebrow.

I nod and look down at it, it has a soft cover, like it' recycled paper. He gently removes it from my hands, "Let me get it for you." he smiles.

I look up at him, shaking my head, "No, no you don't-"

"I want to." and with that he walk up to the counter and pays for it.

**I don't really like this chapter, but whatever it's going up. Sorry for lack of updates, I haven't written for a long time, and when I was going to write again, and then I was going to write again and I was really really sick. Sorry. REVIEW!**


End file.
